Tickle me Chad?
by cocosunshine23
Summary: This takes place after the episode where Chad guest stars, Sonny finds an old tickle me elmo stuffed animal, Chad comes over to tell her he's fallen for her. Will this stuffed animal bring them to admit their feelings? CUTE ONESHOT! please review:D!


**Disclamier:** Has Channy happend yet? No? Then I don't own anything:( If I did they wouldn've gotten together right now and Sterling Knight would be mine!

**Sonny POV**

It's been about 4 months since i've moved here to Hollywood to be on So Random! I had just got back from the sketch Chad guest starred in..you know the one. Can you believe him? I DO NOT love him! I mean he has gorgeous eyes..and I did drown in them a few times today...But that doesn't mean anything...at all. Maybe I do a little. Anyways, after running off set with the pig, I gave it to Marshell to deal with and drove home. I still had a few random boxes I haden't really unpacked so I go to open one on the far side of my room. Awww, my old stuffed animals, I giggled picking up an old TIckle me Elmo I've had since I was a little girl back in Wisconson.

"Hahaha, hahaha that tickles!" Elmo says over and over again. I giggled to myself. This is more fun then I thought!

_MOO! MOO! _I didn't even check the caller ID, I thoguht it was my mom telling me to make dinner for when she came home from work..boy was I wrong.

"Sonny." Ugh I could hear him smirking through the phone.

"Chad." I reply, with venom in my voice.

"Monroe."

"Cooper."

"Rand-" Before he could even finish I cut him off.

"Oh will you just shut up? Why are you calling me chad?" _I swear to god if he trys convincing me I'm in love with him again I'm..not going to be very Sunny, haha get it cuz my names Sonny? Yeah....That would be a pretty funny sketch Sonny..not so Sunny haha. _Oops chads talking... "Uhm I'm sorry what?"

"I uh..said I was wondering If I could come over, I have to give you something."_ Ok weird..he sounds kindof nervous...for me? The Wisconson Farm girl? Naww he's just being a jerk._

"Uhm yeah sure, as long as you don't break down my door this time."_ I said half of me was making a joke, but the other half was completlely serious._

**Chad POV**

"Oh will you just shut up? Why are you calling me chad?" _Because I wanted to tell you I love you..and I meant we..as in me and you..not you as in a nickname for you...Oh crap did I just say that out loud? _"Uhm I'm sorry what?"_ Phewfff Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't make a fool of himself._

"I uh.. said I was wondering If I could come over, I have to give you something." _Breathe Chad, It's just Sonny you see her everyday why is this so hard?_

"Uhm yeah sure, as long as you don't break down my door this time."_ Haha, really funny Sonny..there was only one way I knew how to respond._

"Fine, I wont"

"Fine, you better not."

"Fine!" _Why is it that the more and more we fight like this, the more butterflies I get?_

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good and Goodbye!"

I quickly grabbed my keys and ran out the door picking up some Sunflowers and Chocolates on the way.

**Sonny POV**

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

Oh no! what do I do with Elmo...He'll probably tell tween weekly I still play with stuffed animals.

"Hey Chad." I said hands behind my back.

"Hey Sonny..whatcha got there?" Dang he's good.

"Uhm nothing..you know just hanging out....uh" I place the talking stuffy in my right hand and grab the closest thing with my left...Chad's hand. "Just playing with your hand?" Great that came out like a question. "Wait, whats behind _your_ back?"

He brought out A bouquet of sunflowers and chocolates, not letting go of my left hand. Clearing his throat "T-These A-are for Y-you." Awww he's nervous, how cute I blushed and looked down squeesing his hand and I giggled loudly...wait that wasn't me..OH NO!

**Chad POV**

_Chad Dylan Cooper stop being nervous!! Sonny and her stupid cute laugh, that tickles? what?_

"Sonny..what tickles..and why are you talking like that?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Sonny says a little bit too soon if you ask me, slowly backing away against the wall.

"Really Sonny, Really? I think you do." I reply, slowly gaining confidence

"Y-yes Chad..R-r-really." I looked into her eyes, yes its working! For the 4'th time today! I start to lean in...she slowly starts leaning her head up.

"HA! I KNEW YOU HAD SOMETHING BEHIND YOUR BACK!"

"Chad why do you have to be such a jerk all the time?" she yelled.

"Why do you have a Seasame Street character that talks?!" I spat back at her.

"Why don't you ever answer my-" I started tickling her. Hard.

"CHAD STOP! Please!!" No way, your laugh is my favorite sound in the world. I started laughing too not being able to contain myself. By now we had both slid down the wall sitting against it, me still tickling her and her begging me to stop.

**Sonny POV**

Ok seriously Chad needs to stop..I can't even breathe!! Wow..I can basically count the shades of blue in his eyes..Wait why is he so close? Omg he's going to kiss me.I hope..wait I hope?

**Chad POV**

I started leaning closer to Sonny, getting lost in her chocolate hazel eyes, I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, both of our breathe's beginning to speed up and not because we had been laughing so hard. I had not been planning on doing it this way. But I did anyways, I Chad Dylan Cooper kissed Sonny Monroe.

At first, It was a sweet romantic kiss, I brought my hand to her face and she somehow managed to clasp her hands around my neck. We were smiling against eachothers lips,the kiss getting more and more heated by the second, I can't believe I'm kissing the girl of my dreams! I sucked on her bottom lip asking for enterence getting a small moan come out of her mouth..that has got to be the sexiest sound I have ever head. I looked her in the eyes asking for permisson for what I was about to do, and attacked her lips again.

**Sonny POV**

.god. Chad's lips against mine feels so damn good. I couldn't help it but moan at the closeness, I have been waiting for this day since I met him. Maybe he's right..I really do love him. But what If he doesn't love me? I pulled back revealing a very dissapointed looking chad, He looks so cute With his lips puckered and his eyes still closed!

"C-chad I-I love you..you were right and I dont want you kissing me If you d-dont feel the same way...I-I'll understand I" A familliar shock of electicity bolted through my body. Chad's lips. On mine. "Sonny, thats why I came here. I love you too. I'm sorry I'm a jerk all the time, but you've changed me as a person, Im nicer now that you're here,I love you so much." He said in the sweetest voice I never even knew excisted. I looked into his eyes and did the only thing I knew how to do at the time. I tickled him. Knowing that tomorrow would be different at work, And our cast's wouldn't be too happy about us being together, but right at that moment I really didn't care, Because I loved Chad Dylan Cooper, and he loves me, Sonny Monroe.


End file.
